KO
by Dan Redfield
Summary: Stark no ha dormido y esta de mal humor, casi todos le tienen miedo  incluso Ulquiorra  asi que Halibel investiga el origen del mal humor de su compañero.  El fic fué escrito por Euregatto, yo solo lo traducí al español


Hola, bien... este fic no es mio es de Euregatto, yo solo soy un traductor de este fic. Bleach por supuesto tampoco me pertenece, sino a Tie Kubo.

* * *

La mirada de Stark comenzaba a molestar un poco a Harribel. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, "¿Qué te pasó? Parece que no has dormido en días".

"No lo he hecho", le respondió Stark sin romper la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"No es necesario saber la razón."

-Perdón por preocuparme por ti. "

-Estas perdonada. "

Grimmjow se inclinó hacia Szayel: "Alguien no tomó su café esta mañana". Szayel rió por lo bajo en respuesta.

Stark les dedicó una mirada de muerte ", ¿Cuál de ustedes tengo que matar primero?"

Grimmjow y Szayel señalaron el uno al otro, y rápidamente desviaron sus dedos a Ulquiorra. El cuarto no parecía preocuparse por ellos.

"No puedo creerlo", Stark al instante se levantó de la mesa, "Al diablo con esto! Aizen se está tardando demasiado. Alguien infórmeme sobre los detalles de la junta después."

"Si nadie tiene miedo de entrar a tu habitación", mencionó Arroniero. Stark arqueó una ceja, "Entonces, ¿quién va a ser el pobre diablo desafortunado con las bolas como para arriesgar su vida molestándome?"

Todos los ojos aterrizaron en Harribel. (Incluso los de Ulquiorra)

Ella paso su mirada en torno a ellos, "Cobardes".

Stark frunció el ceño, "... Bueno, entonces la mayoría manda". Él salió de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

Harribel llamó a la puerta. A diferencia de los cobardes que se hacen llamar Espada, ella no tenía miedo de Stark.

Pero ella nunca lo había visto tan cabreado antes. Y Stark no durmiendo? La blasfemia total. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

"Stark?"

"Bel Bel!" Las puertas se abren y Lilynette salió volando, se aferró a Harribel, "¡Qué bueno que viniste! Es Stark! Se quedó dormido y no se despierta!"

"Hm?

"Creo que está muerto!"

"Relájate! Si estuviera muerto ¿crees que estarías aquí ahora mismo?"

"Bueno..." Lilynette miró por encima del hombro en el cuarto oscuro, "¿Crees que tiene su periodo?"

Harribel meneó la cabeza en cómo el aire que la Fracción/segunda mitad tiene por cerebro. Entró en la habitación, con Lilynette agarrada de su manga.

"Stark?" Harribel se fijó en él, se acercó a la cama, "¿Estás bien?"

Él no contestó, así que él estaba durmiendo. Ella le tocó la mejilla, "Starky? ¿Hola? Despierta." De repente se volcó sobre su espalda y la miró: "¿Qué?"

Lilynette se escondió detrás de la valiente Espada, temblando locamente.

"Pensé que estaba durmiendo."

-No. Yo estaba pensando y bloqueando mi mente del mundo exterior. Incluso de Lilynette ".

"Así que estabas haciendo caso omiso? O durmiendo?"

"Yo no estaba durmiendo", su voz era severa y firme: "¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, de todos modos?"

"Si no recuerdo mal, tú querías que yo te informará sobre los detalles de la reunión."

"Bah, no me importa. ¿Era importante?"

"No, en absoluto. Sólo las pequeñas cosas a su alrededor Las Noches ..."

"Whoopie mierda-doo-, no me importa-se burló Stark," Lilynette! "

Ella saltó de detrás de Harribel, "Hai?"

"Fuera".

"Stark"

"Ahora!"

Lilynette rápidamente salió disparado de la habitación. Stark y Harribel no se movió otra vez hasta que las puertas se cerraron. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" Harribel preguntó, un poco ofendida.

"Mi problema?" Él reflexionó, "¿Por qué, querida Harribel? No tengo un problema. Estoy cabreado".

"¿Con quien? qué?"

Stark se incorporó y sacó las piernas por encima del borde de la cama, "Contigo".

Harribel se sorprendió: "¿ yo qué he hecho?"

"Tu lo escogiste por encima de mí", la señaló con el dedo Stark, "Si, tu realmente debes saber."

Ella frunció el ceño: "¿Qué? Elegir que sobre ti?"

"Ese maldito Aizen! Sé que tienes una relación amorosa secreta con él!"

"¿Qué demonios? Stark, ¿qué diablos te podría hacer pensar eso?"

"Así que no es cierto?"

"Qué no es cierto?"

La Primera quedó por lo que estaba directamente frente a ella, "Nnoitra estaba propagando rumores sobre ti. Yo no sabía si eran ciertas o no... Yo no quería que fueran."

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado?" Mueve un poco la cabeza, "¿eh?"

"Porque te amo, y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie te tenga si no soy yo."

Harribel miró sus ojos color azul pálido para un momento, "Stark ..." Pero ella no sabía qué más decir. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en vez de decir algo más, "No haga caso de los gritos."

"¿Eh?" Él arqueó una ceja hacia ella. Ella rápidamente lo soltó y salió por la puerta sin siquiera decir adiós.

Stark sabía que ella estaría de vuelta, de todos modos.

Los gritos de dolor de Nnoitora se pudieron escuchar por todo Las Noches

Stark se dio vuelta y volvió a dormirse.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre._

hahahha, yo agregué el "Y vivieron felices para siempre" haha eso le pasa a Nnoitora por hacer rumores falsos... pero bueno, les recuerdo que el fic es de Euregatto, yo solo me dediqué a traducirlo.


End file.
